


Bands and Singers Fanart

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Troye Sivan (Musician)
Genre: Fanart, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just fanart of real people, not fictional characters. (so far) all prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brendon Urie

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically incomplete, but I'm not sure when the next prompt will come in for me to do a real person, so I'm leaving it complete.


	2. Melanie & Troye

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request fanart! :)
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart


End file.
